Phoenix Wings
by OverTheGardenWall
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Erin who can fly because she has phoenix wings. Her phoenix, Truth, leads her to Kai and the rest of the ninja. Sensei appoints Kai as her guardian. Maybe Erin knows something she shouldn't...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi guys! I know I haven't finished The House of the Rising Sun, but I got an awesome idea! What if... Never mind.** **No** **spoilers... For now!**

Erin Fawkes sighed and put down the picture. She had been looking at a picture of her dad. Erin lived with her mother in a town called Fernist. Her father had died three years ago when she was twelve. Now she was fifteen, and a lot had happened. Her phoenix, Truth, had told her that she was to head toward Fiercest Glade and wait for a boy with spiky hair. Also, she had started attempting to draw Truth. Although her drawings were good, there was something missing, and Erin was on a quest to find it. Erin had drawn much better drawings when her father had been around. But ever since he had died, Erin had been drawing farther and farther away from the real world. Now she was reaching for the stars, hoping that something or someone up there would help her escape her painful life and heal.

Kai paced around his room, nervous. Sensei had told him that he had to go to Fiercest Glade that night when the sun set. He wasn't sure if he should, but he didn't want to refuse Sensei. If he did, Kai knew he would get a good beating with Sensei's staff. Ahhh! Kai swallowed and tried to calm down. He checked his phone and saw three new text alerts. Kai tapped a few buttons, then his texts popped up.

Jay: wat was sensei talking about

Jay: answer already

Jay: whatever TTYL

Kai put his phone in his pocket then looked out the sun was just about to touch the horizon, and he should be getting ready. So he washed his face, tied his shoes, and walked out the door.

Erinwalked out the door, feeling nervous. Her wavy blonde hair was twisting in the breeze. She was wearing a light orange dress and fiery red shoes. Truth was perched on her shoulder, preening her wings. As Erin walked, Truth finished preening and moved the red hairclip in Erin's hair a little to the right. "That's better," she said, satisfied. Erin rolled her eyes and broke into a run.

When she reached the clearing, she sat down on some moss and opened her wings. Yep, wings. Erin had wings like Truth's except hers were bigger. Erin's wings were scarlet with golden swirls and orange flames on them. Truth's wings looked the same. Truth grabbed a piece of moss in her beak and flew over to a small stream running through the clearing. She dipped the moss in, then took the moss over to Erin's wings and started rubbing the moss against them. "They need to look shiny for the boy you're meeting," Truth explained. Erin sighed and started braiding a section of her hair. Truth sighed as well and and finished shining Erin's wings. "You used to talk _way _more when your father was around. I bet nothing can make you smile now." Erin facepalmed. "That's sure to make me smile," she murmured. Suddenly, Kai entered he clearing covered in scratches. He gasped when he saw Erin's wings. Erin tensed up and said, "Please don't freak out!" Kai swallowed nervously and said, "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: This Story Shall Be Continued

**Hi! I saw two reviews on this story already! They are asking me to update, so here I am! Please R&R and remember to read my first Ninjago story and also my first ever story on FanFiction, The House of the Rising Sun! **

Erin swallowed nervously. "I-I'm Erin," she stammered. _Wow, he's HOT! _Erin thought. Similar thoughts were running through Kai's head. He tried to ignore her playful light-brown eyes and instead focused on her wings. Wait, wings? Kai looked closer and almost passed out when he realized her wings were real! "Your wings are beautiful," he whispered, sitting down next to her. Erin blushed. "Thanks... Um... I don't think you told me your name." Now it was Kai's turn to blush. "My name's Kai. I'm the ninja of fire." Erin smiled, and his every thought disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "I like fire. I can control it. Probably because of Truth here." Truth fluttered down from a tree branch high above. Kai gasped. "A... A phoenix?" Erin nodded. The stayed in silence for a little bit until Erin said, "Tell me about yourself." So they talked until midnight, and by then, Kai and Erin had fallen in love.

Erin asked her mom if she could move to the bounty with them. Her mom agreed, so o they packed up their belongings and followed Kai to the bounty. After about half an hour of walking, they arrived at the bounty. Erin and her mom unpacked, then went to bed. Well, Erin's mom went to bed. Not Erin. Instead, she lay awake wondering about things she knew that she probably wasn't supposed to know. But she didn't care if she wasn't supposed to know. Erin was a bit sneaky that way. But Erin knew that someday, that information would be critical.

The same thing was happening to Kai. Not the I'm-probably-not-supposed-to-know-that-but-I-don't-care part, but the I-can't-go-to-sleep part. Do you know what Kai was thinking about as he lay awake? Yes, it was Erin. Kai usually didn't fall in love that easily, like Zane, but Erin just melted his heart the second he saw her wings, her hair, her eyes, her face. He could close his eyes and he could picture her perfectly. Then he knew what to do. He took out a sketchbook with a cover design of flames. Kai grabbed his favorite flame-design pencil and began to draw Erin. When he was finished, he knew all those art lessons with P.I.X.A.L. had paid off. It was like he had taken her out of the real world and had put her down on paper. Kai put away the sketchbook and pencil, then jumped onto his bed. As he tried to go to sleep, he knew that he was in love.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**Hi! I was reading some Deltora Quest FanFiction (GO JASMINE!) so I haven't made chapter three yet. But now I'm doing chapter three! YAY! :) :) :) :) :) :) So yeah. Also been reading Emily Windsnap (I LOVE YOU LIZ KESSELER!) FanFiction. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) No, I haven't had sugar. Yes, I LOVE FANFICTION AND BOOKS! (Books more than anything else in the ENTIRE world!) Please R&R! Please, please, PLEASE!**

Erin woke up the next morning feeling guilty. Yeah, she knew something she probably wasn't supposed to know. Erin smiled as she thought about what happened in plenty of books she had read. The protagonist usually feels guilty because they've done something wrong and nobody knows yet or because they were eavesdropping or something. She sifted through her memories, searching for the moment seven years ago that she discovered she was- Oops. Can't tell you that yet. Well, Erin sifted through her memories until she found the exact moment the stranger had told her- AHHH! Can't tell you!

(FLASHBACK)

Erin ran through the streets, hoping to get home in time for dinner. As she rounded the corner, she crashed into a tall man with brown hair. He gasped when he saw her. "Are you Erin Fawkes?" he asked her. Erin nodded. He sighed in relief and bent down next to the eight-year-old girl. "Erin, you are very special. You need to be careful, okay?" The young girl jumped up and down eagerly. The man smiled and spoke again. "You are the female fire ninja. You harness the power of the Phoenix. That means you are more powerful than the male fire ninja. Truth came to you when you were born." The man took a breath before continuing.

"She came from the Mountains of Fire. That is where the phoenixes live. They usually don't interact with humans, but this time it was different.

"Truth was called to you by your elemental powers. She touched your forehead, and your elemental powers came full-force. That's why you're special, Erin. You are the only one who will be able to reason with the Fire Master, who will come back for revenge on his son, who gave birth to someone you will meet, someday." The man stroked Erin's wavy blonde hair, then walked away.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Erin sighed. She was still puzzling over what he meant. Just then, the door opened to reveal a blushing Kai. "Hi, Erin," he said as he sat down on her bed next to her. "Hi," Erin said shyly. "What's up?" Kai grinned at her. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." Erin blushed. "Like a date?" Kai turned bright red. "I-I guess." And to his surprise, Erin leaned forward and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. My whole document was deleted when my iPad glitched. *sigh* Well, I hope that doesn't happen again.**

"Let me go!" Erin screamed as the man started to drag her away. She had been in the park with Kai. He had taken her there for their date. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by some strange men. Now they were dragging Erin away, and Kai couldn't help her because he was lying unconscious on the ground. "Kai!" Erin screamed again. A man punched her, and Erin quieted down for a minute so she could feel the lump rising on her forehead. "Help! Somebody, please!" she shouted. She kicked and screamed; Erin punched, bit, and even threatened the people trying to apprehend her. Finally, one man had had enough. He jabbed a small dart into her arm. The girl immediately fell into a deep sleep. A short, stocky man picked up her limp body and carried her away. The other men followed in silence.

A few hours later, Kai woke up sore all over. He scanned the empty park and his usually unemotional face turned into a twisted look of grief and fury. "Why?!" he yelled. Suddenly, Truth swooped down from the sky. "I received a distress message from Erin." A tear slid down Kai's cheek, then another. "You know what happened, then." Truth nodded sadly. Abruptly, Kai started to sniffle. "It's all my fault, Truth. All my fault." Truth tried to comfort the fire ninja, but the complexities of human emotion and human nature were beyond her understanding. "It's alright, Kai. It's not your fault. If you had known, then you would have protected her." Kai looked up from his lap and gazed at Truth. "That's the problem. I did know." And he suddenly launched into a tale of betrayal and beauty; of fear and hurt.

"My father was a blacksmith. But he never told me he was the Fire Master's son until I turned thirteen. He told me everything. How he had married a normal human woman, how the Fire Master expected a daughter.

"Then he told me about how he had had a brother. Uncle Harold had died when I was six. He told me that my uncle had married a normal human woman, and that the Fire Master was pleased that she had given birth to a girl named Erin. In fact, she's actually not related to me in any way.

"Uncle Harold and Aunt Jodi were killed. Erin was adopted into a different family. But the Fire Master was still mad at my father. So he vowed to kill me, and only Erin could control him. That's all. Oh, wait.

"The Fire Master sent a messenger last night after I asked Erin out. The messenger said that the Fire Master threatened to kill me early if I told Erin a crew of his men were going to capture her." Truth glared at him. "Then you are a coward. You saved your own neck, and now Erin could be dead."

Tears started flowing out of Kai's eyes. "SHE COULD BE DEAD, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I KNOW I SHOUDN'T HAVE, I KNEW IT!" he screamed. Truth glared. Kai looked away and scanned the ground to see if he could find anything that might lead him to Erin. His gaze fell on a beautiful necklace. It had a thin golden chain and a red, orange, and yellow flame charm. Truth followed his gaze. "Oh no you don't!" She dived down and snatched up the necklace before Kai could reach it. Well, not before the charm snapped off the chain and landed in Kai's lap. Truth sighed and started winding the chain around her neck. "In this world, you have to make sacrifices, Kai Michaels." she said sharply. Then she turned around and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey

**Hi! I just signed up to be a betareader! This chapter is in Erin's POV. Well, please R&R!**

I woke in darkness. Where was I? I looked around and the sudden pain in my head made everything crystal clear. Kai. Where was he? I scanned the small stone room again. No sign of him. I swallowed nervously. Was he okay? Where was Truth? I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and walked over to the large wooden door to my right. I marched over and banged on it. "Where am I? Where's Kai? Who are you working for? How long have I been unconscious?" One of the men standing guard whirled around. He glared at me. "You are in the middle of Mt. Romy, the volcano that is home to the Fire Master. We left Kai at the park. We are working for the Fire Master. You have been unconscious for two days." I scowled. "How long are you going to keep me here?" The guard turned around again and answered without looking at me. "Until the fire ninja comes to rescue you." I sighed, and the pain in my head increased about a million times.

I retreated to a bed in the corner. It was nice, even for a prisoner's bed. I threw myself under the blankets. For a volcano, it was _freezing_. I curled up into a tiny ball, then rolled over. I bumped my head on the stone wall, and the sharp stinging of my head was multiplied a gazillion more times. My eyes filled with tears, and I forced myself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kai was running as fast as he could toward Mt. Romy. Truth was flying ahead, scouting. They had agreed to rescue me together. Of course, I didn't know that at the time for I was a day's walk away in my bed, half-conscious and weak. "Are we almost there?" Kai asked Truth. She shook her head. "We have to go faster." So they ran and flew until they reached a tiny village. There they bought food and water, then continued their journey until they couldn't see their own noses. Then they stopped to rest, eat, drink, and plan.

The next morning, Kai woke early to start a fire and eat some food. As he started the fire, Truth woke and fluttered over to his shoulder. "Are you in love with her?" she asked him. He turned bright red. If I had been there, I probably would've exploded with laughter. "I-I guess," he stammered, blushing. Truth made a tinkling sound that was as close as she could get to real laughter. "Then why didn't you save her?" A tear slipped his cheek. "I don't know," he whispered. Truth rubbed Kai's cheek with her head, and they stood up together. They finoshed theire food and set off to find me.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

**Yay! This is the last chapter of Phoenix Wings! It's in Erin's POV. After this, I need to work on The Forever War and The House of the Setting Sun (Book Two in the The Houses of Ninjago series that I'm writing.) So, remember to R&R, R&R, R&R!**

Yes, Kai and Truth rescued me. And yes, the Fire Master hated my boyfriend.

So, they told me the whole story. They had defeated plenty of guards and soldiers. Unfortunately, Truth had to tell me what had happened because Kai was unconscious. But now I know what happened, and I'm going to tell you what happened a few days after Kai and Truth rescued me.

I was in Kai's room, dipping a towel in cold water to help with his fever. (I don't know how a fire ninja can get a fever, but that's what Truth said to do.) Well, I had just finished when Kai woke up. "Hi," he said, scaring the heck out of me. "AHH!" I screamed, jumping about three feet in the air. My back had been turned, so I hadn't realized he was waking up. "Is something wrong?" he asked, smirking. I blushed. He laughed. "Were you worried or something?" I blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Yeah, you were worried," he said, laughing. I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me by pressing his lips against mine. I pulled away and we stared at each other. "Sorry... That was-" He never got to finish... because that's when my lips met his.

So my life had ended up being pretty good. Of course, the Fire Master would end up seeking revenge in the end, and one of us would end up dying. I hadn't really gotten to know the other ninja, but that was okay. As long as I had my hand in Kai's hand, and Truth on my shoulder, I would be okay.


End file.
